Calalith's Legacy
by papuruakuma
Summary: When Harry gets an unexpected letter from his dead mother, the doors to a new world are opened. New friends and new enemies are found while Harry has to fight off persistent elves fighting for his heart…
1. A new home

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Harry/LotR? Will be slash and het pairings.**

**RATING: M**

**WARNING: AU, violence and drama, if their's "heavier" warnings (for example abuse) they will be in the different chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I'm only using the characters for my own pleasure. **

**This is a mature, M, story meaning that you have been warned. It will contain some slash action and het too, so if that's not your cup of tea then you've been warned. For you others who wants to read, enjoy!**

_What the fuck…?! _

Harry sat, legs crossed, on his bed in Grimmauld Place number 12 staring down at a letter. He could not believe what he had just read, it was impossible! It just couldn't be right. What he had just read couldn't have been the truth? He stared down at the letter and started to read it again.

_My dear sweet son, if you are reading this then it means that your father and I are both dead and that you are old enough to read this. I'm sorry that we couldn't stay with you longer than we did, I don't know how many years we will get together, but know that I will always love you. Right now you are lying here next to me, in your crib, clutching a red and yellow snitch plushy. James is working on making you into the perfect Gryffindor. I wish him luck… I think you'll be a Slytherin, but I won't tell James, he would probably have a heart attack..._

_You are really the cutest baby a mother can wish for and I can only imagine how handsome you must look now. I could go on and on and fill this letter with other funny stuff, but I fear that time is running out. What I'm about to tell you dear Harry is very important._

_Do not trust Dumbledore. You see, when I was young, only a couple of months old, I was kidnapped from my home by that old goat and taken here, to Britain. I was raised in a muggle home, without knowing about my true inheritance, and when I was eleven I went to Hogwarts. I was happy and lived a good life. I had wonderful parents, trustworthy friends and I met James and fell in love. When I was seventeen James and I made a potion, a potion that was going to show us our family trees. Just for fun, because a girl in our grade suspected that James and I were related and the "rumor" spread and- oh well back to the story. As I said we did the potion and then tested it on our self. And you can imagine that I was chocked when my family tree suddenly started to show names I wasn't familiar with. After some research I realized that I was adopted. I talked to my parents who told me everything. How Dumbledore came to them with me, wanting them to "protect" and "hide" me from some evil people. If you have a family tree you should go and look at it, because I think that it might have changed. I didn't want Dumbledore to know that I had found out about my adoption so I placed spells on the Potter family tree, I asked the goblins to fix their papers… I did everything so he wouldn't suspect a thing._

_As I said, I was adopted. When we did the potion my real name was revealed. It was Calalith, daughter of Celeborn, Lord of the Golden Wood, and Galadriel, lady of the Light. They are noble elves living in Lothlórien. Yes that's right, elves. You read right. You are an elf too, but not a full blooded one since James is human._

_In this letter you will find a portkey which has been programmed to take you to your grandparents. I'm telling you this because I know about Dumbledore, Voldemort and the entire thing revolving around them. I overheard Dumbledore talking to Minister Fudge about this one day at the hospital, you were just a couple of days old, and they were talking about making you into a weapon. They want to use you as a sacrifice so that they won't have to soil their hands and then take all your belongings to rule the wizard world. I know that Dumbledore has a sick plan were you fight Voldemort and die and that's why I hope that the portkey will help you flee. I never, ever wanted you to partake in this war that's raging. I know that Dumbledore want to use you as a weapon, but I won't allow it. I want you to live happily and carefree. I want you to be able to grow old with a girl, or boy, that you love. I'm running out of time, I can hear that senile old man downstairs, but one last detail. When you go, keep the portkey. When you get to __Lothlórien you have to tap it with your wand, or just channel some magic into it and some handy spells will activate to help you with your new life. I love you Harry and I hope that you will get a good life. _

_Lots of love, Lily (and James, because I know he loves you very much)_

Harry stared at the letter and then down at the portkey. It was a simple quill, in a vibrant red color. He fell back onto the bed and sighed. Him, an elf? It all felt so unreal, but at the same time it explained so much. On the day he turned eighteen he had woken up with perfect sight and this… glow around him. His skin had improved and he suspected that he had grown a few inches. His magic had changed too. It felt… gentler and he had started, subconsciouslyat first, to do wandless spells. When he noticed he started to practice and could now do some pretty remarkable spells, even those that McGonagall had trouble with and she is one of the greatest witches alive.

But didn't elves have pointed ears? He quickly stood up and walked to a mirror hanging on the wall. He pulled his hair back and turned his head to the side. No pointed ears. He frowned but then shrugged and got back to the bed where the letter and the quill lay and laid down and closed his eyes. His thoughts turned to his friends. Could he just leave them? Some of them never really recovered from the war. Poor Molly and Arthur had lost not only Fredbut also Ron when he protected Hermione from Nagini. Neville had been killed after he had beheaded Voldemort's familiar, taken down by a nameless death-eater. Luna had followed him after she alone had taken down both Lestrange-twins. But the hardest loss had been Remus and Tonks, leaving behind an almost newborn Teddy Lupin. In their will they had named Harry to be Teddy's godfather and he was the only reason why Harry was still a saneman.

Sure, he visited the Weasley's,hungout with Hermioneand could often be seen in town taking a cup of tea with McGonagall or even Draco Malfoy, but he still didn't really feel like he belonged. People were still chasing the Boy-who-lived-twice around, demanding that he marry them or waving around a toddler and statingthat it was his. Others wanted his money and a few had tried to kill him a couple of times.

Harry sighed but then smiled when he heard silent footsteps coming towards him. He heard someone fiddlewith the door handle and then a quiet voice called out:

"Hawry?"

Harry looked up and smiled when he was met with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Teddy Lupin-Potter was now almost two years and hadstarted to talk a couple of months ago so his pronunciation was not the best. Harry quickly stood up and lifted his godson up.

"Why hello champ, to what do I own the pleasure of you seeking me out?"

Those brown eyes grew bigger as he giggled and shouted out his demand. "Ungry!"

Harry chuckled and carried him down to the kitchen while he let Teddy play with his hair. After the war Harry had taken residence in one of the smaller Potter estates, not much more than a cottage really, to get away from reporters and crazy fans. Soon they reached the kitchen and Harry sat the boy down in his high chair and walked towards the fridge.

"So your Highness, what do you want to eat?" Teddy giggled while Harry spun around, did a mock bow and opened the fridge.

"Bana!"

"It's called banana Teddy, ba-na-na."

"Nana!"

Harry sighed and only shook his head with a fond smile while Teddy babbled on about Bana's and Nana's. Soon he was done chopping the banana in small pieces and handed it to Teddy on a plate together with a light sandwich without crusts. The boy squealed and started to munch on his treat while Harry quickly fixed himself some cereals and a cup of tea. He then sat down and watched as Teddy wolfed down his food, ignoring that he was eating with his fingers and smearing more bits of banana around his mouth than putting them in it.

Soon Teddy was done and reached his sticky hands out towards Harry, silently demanding to be cuddled. Harry smiled and did a quick cleaning spell and then picked the small boy up. Teddy happily snuggled closer and placed his arms around Harry's neck and put his head on his shoulder. Harry heard a content sigh and made his way to the living room and lit up the fireplace. He sat down on one of the couches and leaned back. His thoughts turned to the quill and letter once again.

_I wonder if I'll be able to take Teddy with me. If I'm holding him while activating the portkey I should be able to take him with me. I hope that I won't fall or drop him. Wait, if I'm an elf, shouldn't I be immortal? What will happen to Teddy then? Will he… die before me?_

He glanced down at Teddy and pulled him closer. Leaving Teddy here wasn't an option. Teddy was his everything. He had to take him with him. But how? He then sat up straight and smiled.

_I can do a blood adoption! That will give him my blood and should let him keep his looks and also make him part elf. I'm pretty sure that Hermione wouldn't say no to that kind of challenge._

Harry looked down at a sleeping Teddy and smiled tenderly. He gave the boy a gentle squeeze and stood up and made his way up the stairs to Teddy's room. He tucked the boy in and then started to make preparations. He had lot of things to do.

…

Hermione Granger was usually a very patient person, but right now she was getting more and more irritated by the second. Here she was, sitting in a small café in muggle London, waiting for Harry, and he was now 17 minutes and 43 seconds late. And hehad been the one that demanded that she was there 2 pm. She sighed and let a hand run through her hair with her eyes closed and then opened them when she heard an amused snort. Sitting across from her was one of her most trusted and beloved friends, Harry Potter. Next to him was a beaming Teddy and he waved with his small hands, making Hermione smile.

"Aun Ione!"

"Seems like at least one of you are in a good mood." Hermione gave Harry a gentle smile while she talked which he returned. A waiter walked up to them with two menus and handed them out while asking for their drinks.

Hermione smiled up at the waiter and ordered both her drink and food since this was a regular place she and Harry went too when they wanted privacy. She turned her focus to Harry and smiled. He was holding the menu up for Teddy who was pointing and squealing at the pictures while Harry was discussion their order.

"So champ, how about that plate with pasta? No? Then what do you think about a ham and cheese sandwich? I know you like to sneak some cheese from me. What, you want fish n' chips? Nah, you can't eat that stuff Teddy, sorry." Hermione laughed and the waiter smiled and waited patiently for Harry, and Teddy, to order. In the end Teddy got some milk and a plate with pieces of banana and pancakes while Harry ordered a pasta dish.

"So Harry, why did you suddenly want to meet? Not that I mind but..." Harry smiled in amusement when Hermione started to stutter but then turned serious.

"I got this letter from my mom yesterday." He didn't say anymore and just gave her the letter and settled back while she read it. Her expression went from shock to amusement to anger and in the end she was clenching the letter so tightly that Harry thought that she might rip it in half. The waiter came with their order right then and could immediately sense the tension at the table. He quickly sat the plates down along with the drinks and scurried away not wanting to get yelled at.

"Ho-wh-when-"

"Calm down Hermione. We can't do anything to change it. Dumbledore is dead. Voldemort is dead. And the war is since long ago over."

Hermione could only stare at Harry in disbelief as he spoke.

"What do you mean Harry? The world has to know about this!"

"What is it to know? That Dumbledore wasn't as light as people thought? Hermione, the war is over and I have done my duty so now I just want to enjoy life and relax. And think about it Hermione, I will get away from those money-crazy, marriage-obsessed vultures and Teddy and I get to meet some of my relatives, my real grandparents."

Hermione could only sit and stare as Harry's face lit up the more he talked and she slowly came to the conclusion that in a near future she might lose a very dear friend, but she also knew that it wasn't fair of her to be selfish. Unlike Harry she had been woken up on her birthdays by her singing parents. Every time she fell of her bike her mom would be there with a band-aid and her dad would cheer her on to get back up on the bike. Every Christmas her grandparents and cousins would come over and they would exchange gifts, eat homemade food and simply enjoy each other's company. She smiled at Harry and leaned over towards him and gently clasped his hand and squeezed it. Harry stopped his rambling about elves and looked up at Hermione. When he saw that smile he let one lit up on his face and he squeezed her hand back. Teddy, as the very spoiled boy he was, frowned when attention wasn't on him and threw a small piece of banana at Harry which made Hermione laugh when it got stuck on his cheek. Harry gave Teddy a glare but the small boy only giggled and smacked his hands down onto his plate, making food splash all over the table. Harry sighed and then gave the boy a smile while Hermione tried to stop her tears from falling while she laughed.

…

For three weeks Harry and Hermione worked almost nonstop with preparing for the trip. While Hermione researched the blood adoption Harry packed all his belongings in trunks before shrinking them. He wanted to take as much as he could carry, which would be a lot because of weight-reducing charms and shrinking spells. They had also looked up spells that would be useful for Harry to know, one of them being a translation spell which would help him understand any language that he heard. He also started to write personal letters to everyone that he thought deserved them. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was going because he knew that they would try and stop him. Some might not even understand why he would want to leave and therefore he decided to write letters that Hermione would deliver later.

The blood adoption was something that Harry would never use again. They had to get a small bowl full of blood from both Harry and Teddy. The emptying of Harry's blood had been easy, but Teddy had whimpered and cried through it, making both Hermione and Harry cringe. But in the end they had been able to get the bowl full and Hermione had proceeded with mixing the both bloods together with some ingredients' that Harry didn't want to name. Then came the second hardest thing, to get Teddy to drink the potion. Teddy at first had stubbornly refused but Harry coaxed it down little by little and they got him to swallow it all. After that Hermione had chanted a spell while Harry cut both his and Teddy's right thumb and pressed them together. A light had surrounded the two males and then it was over. There hadn't been any big differences on Teddy. His hair had gotten a little darker and his eyes played between green and brown, depending on the light. But Hermione pointed out that his mother had been a metamorphmagus and that he might start showing those abilities too.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Harry sighed but gave Hermione a smile and a nod. He was standing in a clearing with Teddy on his hip, secured with an attachment spell so he wouldn't get lost from Harry when they used the portkey. On his back was a small backpack**, **also with an attachment spell on it, which contained all of their belongings, even Harry's wand.

He stepped closer to Hermione and gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly. Hermione returned the hug and choked back a sob. A tiny hand patted her on her cheek and she looked down at Teddy who was staring at her. She gave the boy a smile and kissed him, making him giggle while Harry watched with a fond smile. Harry then leaned down and gave Hermione a quick kiss and said a softly goodbye and then stepped away. They stared at each other for some time, they didn't know for how long, and then Harry raised the quill. He whispered something to Teddy who giggled and then started to wave his small hands fanatically.

"By Aun Hermione!"

With that they were gone, leaving a stunned Hermione behind. She felt how tears started to roll down her cheeks and she slowly let the sobs escape her mouth. Yet she couldn't help but smile while the tears fell.

_That was the first time he said my name right._

…

Harry landed with a thud on the ground, thankfully on his back. He felt the backpack dig into his back and sat up before he started to soothe Teddy who was wailing in distress since this had been his first time using a portkey.

"Shhh little champ, it can't have been that bad?" Harry tried to soothe an upset Teddy while he cautiously looked around. They were in what appeared to be a meadow with a thick forest surrounding them. The meadow was filled with grass and flowers which would almost reach his knees if he was standing. He felt the grass moving and looked down when he heard Teddy coo. Next to him sat a small, grey hare, almost completely hidden in the tall grass. Teddy's eyes were big as saucers and he hesitantly reached a hand out and gave the hare a pet on the head, his distress completely forgotten. The animal stayed still and even leaned into the touch, clearly enjoying the attention. Teddy squealed and started to squirm so Harry cancelled the attachment spell and let Teddy tumble down onto the grass. He cooed at the hare and started to pet it, while the hare slowly slipped closer, obviously seeing the benefits of being **petted**.

Harry smiled and stood up and tried to dust himself off while he once again looked around.

He heard something approach him and spun around, hand held out and ready for using a spell but froze when he met dark, intelligent eyes. He flinched a little when the big animal took a step closer towards him and he realized that it was a big stag. He was tall and muscular with dark brown coat and what looked like very sharp antlers. The stag reached his neck out and his nose butted gently against Harry's chest while he took a sniff. Harry smiled and gently stroked the stags' neck, feeling the muscles tense under his hand. He hushed the stag and kept on petting it and felt the animal slowly relax under his hand. The stag started to nibble on Harry's hair and pulled a twig out, making Harry laugh. He looked up when he heard the grass rustle and saw some more dears slowly inching themselves closer. Teddy who had been busy with the hare looked up, squealed and latched onto Harry's leg, tugging on it and in his own way demanding to be lifted. Harry scooped the boy up and they both kept petting the stag while his herd crept closer to them, all unaware of three pairs of eyes watching them.

…

Haldir and his brothers Orophin and Rumilhad been patrolling the borders of Lothlórienwhen their sensitive ears picked up a child crying. They all froze and then turned to look at each other.

"_Do you hear that Rumil?_"

"_I do Orophin. If all our ears aren't deceiving us._"

"_No I can hear it too; it's coming from the south, just inside the border. Who would take a child here?_"

Haldir, the third man of their patrolling group and the only one who had stayed silent, started to slowly move towards the south and the other two followed him. Haldir suddenly stopped and frowned; making the other two stop and look at him.

"_My question is; how did humans get so deep into the forest without us noticing?_" They quickened their pace and quietly made their way towards the sound. Suddenly a gentle voice reached their ears.

"_Shhh little champ, it can't have been that bad?_"

Haldir and his two companions froze in place. This human was speaking using elvish! Haldir had only met one human who could speak it fluently, and that had been Elrond's adopted son, the currentKing of Gondor, Estel. Or as he was now called King Elessar Telcontar.

They slowly crept closer and came upon a meadow. They cautiously stepped just outside of it and moved a couple of branches. Haldir felt his breath hitch, and the other two couldn't really believe what they were seeing. Standing with his back against them was a tall elf with long, dark hair, with red tinted in it, flowing in the wind. An elf that was not scrawny but also not muscular, indicating that he was an elf used to labor, but not really hard work. But it was what the elf was holding that startled the elves. An elfling, looking no more than twenty years old! The youngest elf currently living had been Arwen, but she had given up on her immortality to be able to live with Estel, and she had been well over two thousand years old then.

The young elf had dark, ruffled brown hair and dark eyes. The youngling giggled when one of the dears surrounding him started to lick his face and neither of the soldiers could hold back a quiet chuckle. For Haldir it had been thousands of years since he last heard an elfling laugh.

"_Who's there?_" The three men looked as the elf in the meadow slowly turned around, facing them, searching the edge of the forest with dark green eyes. Haldir had never seen eyes that green and he knew that his brothers felt the same. Haldir slowly stood up; hands up as a sign of peace, and was followed by Orophin and nameless elf tensed but didn't move as they slowly stepped closer. The stag gruntedand scraped with his hoof in agitation, but the elf quickly calmed him down. He then turned his attention to the three.

"_Who are you?_" Haldir frowned when the elf seemed afraid of them. Didn't he realize that they were both elves?

"_We are the guards of this land of the elves, _Lothlórien**. **_The__question is what a nameless elf and an elfling are doing here without our permission?_"

Haldir took note to the blank look he was getting when he said Lothlórien**, **and frowned again.

"Lothlórien**?**"

Orophin answered this time."_Have you never heard of _Lothlórien**? **_It's where Galadriel, Lady of Light, and Celeborn, Lord of the Golden Wood, lives._"

The elf's face lit up at those names and he suddenly started to walk closer.

"_Really? They really live here? Can you take me there?_"

Haldir slowly lowered his hands. The other two followed his lead and dropped their hands too. The other elf reached them and held out a hand.

"_My name is Harry and this is Teddy._" All the elves stared at him in shock and Harry slowly let his hand fall and crocked his head to the side. "_What?_"

"_That's your real name?_"

"_Yes. What about it?_"

Harry just stared at them after that and Haldir only shook his head and then pulled out two blindfolds.

"_You have to wear these because our home is a secret for those we do not believe should know about it._" Harry stared darkly at the blindfolds but then nodded. When Haldir walked up to them he held his hand out.

"_I will put the one on Teddy, otherwise he might get scared._" Haldir looked down at the elfling that was clinging to his father**. **Or Haldir thought he was the father. While watching them with big eyes. Haldir nodded and handed him the pieces of fabric**.**

"_Okay champ, we're going to play a game. This blindfold has to stay on, okay? Never take it off._" The child stared up at Harry and then giggled when Harry tied the blindfold around his eyes. When one of his small hands reached up to touch it Harry gently stopped him.

"_No Teddy, we're playing a game. No touching._" Harry then turned his attention to the three older elves.

"_You'll have to hurry, I don't know for how long he will leave it alone._" Haldir nodded and quickly tied the blindfold on Harry and then in one rapid motion lifted the elf up, bridal style. The elf squeaked, which made Orophin and Rumil chuckle, and glared up at where he guessed Haldir's face was.

"_This way we will be there in a couple of minutes, and you can keep the little ones hands busy. Even though he's young I don't want him to see._" Harry kept glaring but then sighed and cuddled Teddy closer to him, pushing his head down onto his shoulder. Teddy whined in protest but Harry started to scratch his scalp which made him settle down.

Orophin and Rumil couldn't help but smile at the scene and then they started to jog towards Lothlórien**. **Harry let one arm sneak around Haldir's neck while the other held a tight grip on Teddy who had settled down and was now sleeping peacefully against Harry's shoulder. In a couple of minutes they were entering the city and Haldir slowed down to a walk. Harry squirmed a little and Haldir gently sat him down on his feet. Harry murmured a quiet thank you before hesitantly reaching up towards the blindfold. When no protests were heard he took it off and he had to close his eyes because of the light. He slowly opened them and fumbled with Teddy's blindfold. Thankfully the boy was still sleeping. He looked up at Haldir who had started to walk away. He quickly followed while he looked around. But only a couple of seconds later he heard a voice.

"_Calalith_?"

Harry stopped when he heard that name and turned to his left. Standing there was a beautiful, blonde female elf. Haldir quickly bowed, followed by Orophin and Rumil. Harry started to follow their lead but was engulfed in a bone crushing hug, which startled not only him but the other elves surrounding them who had been curious of this new elf. When their queen started to let out heart wrenching sobs while she hugged the red-haired elf tighter the elves around them grew even more confused. Suddenly another blond elf appeared.

"_Beloved?_"

The female clutching to Harry only squeezed tighter and kept on sobbing. Harry caught the eyes of the elf that had just emerged and tried to tell him to help him, but then the elf slowly closed his arms around the two hugging elves.

"_Calalith? Oh my dear daughter! It's been so long!_" Harry heard several gasps and then the elves surrounding them started to whisper among themselves, while some ran away to tell others about their princess' return.

"_I'm not Calalith__**. **__She died eighteen years ago._" Harry felt the two elves tense and his heart broke when the female started to cry even harder and the male tightened his hold on the two of them.

"_Dead? Our daughter is dead?_" The male was resting his head on top of the females', hiding his face in her hair and Harry suspected that that he was crying too.

"_Yes. I'm her son._" The female wrenched herself free and stared into Harry's eyes with a look of shock, sorrow and hope.

"_You're __Calalith_'s son? Our grandson?" Harry gave her a sad smile and nodded. Galadriel suddenly started to cry again and hugged him tighter but a whine made her and the male step away. Teddy had apparently been woken up by the crying and squeezing. Harry smiled down at the boy and let his hand slide through Teddy's hair, which made the boy hum in delight.

"_This is my adopted son, Teddy._"

"_An elfling?_" Galadriel and Celeborn were staring at the young elf in shock, while others had frozen in place. Harry took notice to this and gently held Teddy tighter to himself.

"_Yes, it's a long story._" Not only Celeborn, but also Haldir, heard the defensive tone in the sentence and Celeborn was quick to reassure his grandson by laying an arm around his shoulders.

"_Well then, you can come with us and tell us that story._" Harry nodded and Celeborn turned around and started to walk away and Harry followed. But Galadriel seemed nervous about something. Harry stopped, as did Celeborn, and the younger male could see her staring at Teddy, her hands clenching and unclenching, and he gave her a smile.

"_Do you want to hold him?_" Galadriel startled and looked up but then smiled a sad smile and held her hands out. Harry slowly held Teddy out who was twisting and turning and staring at everything now that he was awake. When he noticed that he had switched armshe turned towards the one holding him. His eyes grew big and he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair.

"_Pretty!_" He exclaimed and started to pet that blonde hair, while Galadriel smiled fondly. She gave Harry a grateful glanceand then started to gush over Teddy who always loved attention.

"_Haldir, Orophin, Rumil._" The three elves quickly looked up from their bowing and met the Lord of The Golden Wood's eye. The royal elf made a "come here" motion with his hand and the three elves were quick to follow their Lord and Lady.

AN/ Yes, after a lot of thinking I've started another story. It's been in my head for a long time and I couldn't help myself. It will be a longer story, with longer chapters (as you may have noticed when you read it) and with a deeper plot. For those of you wondering, yes I will update TeacherTeme too, it's just that I've been stuck and rather than giving you crappy, meaningless chapters I waited for inspiration. Now I have it and have written five chapters! So please, just wait for a little while longer, it's coming!

Ps. Still isn't 100% certain on the pairing in this story, so if you have a suggestion, please write it in a review to help me decide!


	2. Getting some answers

Chapter 2

"_Please sit down Harry._" Galadriel motioned towards a comfy looking chairwhile she and Celeborn sat down on a couch opposite from him. While they had walked there Harry had noticed that most houses seemed to be up in the trees, with a few one down on the ground. Hanging bridges connected the houses with each other, making up a whole society up in the trees. He had been a little unsure about climbing up, but thankfully this tree had a hidden staircase inside the tree trunk that they used. The room looked somewhat the same as the outside had done. It was simple, with most things made of wood. Everything was either brown or green, no doubt so it would melt in with the environment. He sat in one of the chairs opposite from his grandparents who were sitting on a couch with the three elves that had found him standing behind them. To their left was a wall filled with bookcases and books. Harry's hand itched to walk over there and let his finger trace the book's spines. He blamed Hermione and her obsession with books… He glanced to his right and saw that the whole wall was one big window.

Teddy squirmed in his lap and kept repeating the word downso Harry gently sat him down and let him tumble around the room to explore. The five wood-elves were watching the elfing with fond faces.

"_It's been so long since we last saw such a young elfling._" Galadriel said and sighed sadly. "_I believe that your mother and another female elf called Arwen were the two youngest._"

"_Were?_"

"_Your mother, as you know, was taken from me and Arwen gave up on her immortality to be with a human she fell in love with._" Harry nodded in understanding and then leaned forward in his chair.

"_What happened when my mom was taken?_"

Galadriel's and Celeborn's faces grew dark and Harry could see one of the elves behind them clench his fist.

"_We were visiting Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, to celebrate. You see, long before Calalith was born I gave birth to another daughter and her name was Celebrían and she and Elrond had just gotten a daughter, Arwen. And I had surprisingly fallen pregnant again, giving birth to Calalith__**. **__I never thought I would be able to get pregnant after Celebrían. Calalith was a true blessing. We were celebrating them both, because elflings are a very rare gift. We had left them both for a nap and then we heard a crash and the babies started to wail. Haldir-_" here she pointed at the blond elf that had been clenching his fists. "_was the first one there, closely followed by my husband and Elrond. They saw a man, a human, who looked like he was in his sixties holding Calalith and they tried to attack him._" Galadriel started to sob so Celeborn slid and arm around her to comfort her and then continued on the story.

"_But we couldn't even attack him. He held a sword against my daughter's throat. He had this crazy glint in his eyes that I will never forget. He was reaching for Arwen when my beloved and Celebrían burst through the door together with some of our friends__**. **__The man suddenly tensed, we stared at each other and suddenly that crazy man was gone, together with Calalith__**.**__ We never heard from him again. We searched for both of them for a long time but then we lost faith. Not even beloved's mirror____could find them. After so many years we had lost hope to ever hear from her again._"

Harry nodded and then he frowned when he thought back to what Celeborn had said.

"_How long has she been missing…?_"

Celeborn sighed and silently answered.

"_Almost three thousand years ago._"

Harry felt his moth drop and stared at them in disbelief.

"_That… can't be right. I'm only eighteen. I have been living as a human; I just came into my heritage a couple of months ago._" Now the others were staring at him in disbelief. Celeborn was the first to recover and frowned.

"_Heritage?_"

"_Yes. I can only guess that Dumbledore was the one to take my mother from you. Time passes different here than back home I guess. My mom grew up with humans and was then told she was a witch and went to Hogwarts and met my dad, James Potter. Then, eighteen years ago, she gave birth to me. At that time it lived a madman called Voldemort who had some crazy ideas about humans and wizards. My mom and dad were fighting against him and were therefore killed. I was about one year old._" Galadriel gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Harry gave her a sad smile and then continued with his story. He told them about his life growing up with his awful relatives, when ge got the letter on his eleventh birthday and his years at Hogwarts. He told them about Voldemort and the prophecy. He told them about magic and how the two worlds co-existed next to each other without the muggles knowing. He told them about Sirius and Remus, Sirius death and the pain it brought. About watching who he thought was a trusted man getting killed and hiding from Voldemort while trying to destroy the horcruxes. And when he finally killed the Dark Lord and got custody of Teddy and about the letter from his mother and then the blood adoption. When he was done the five elves were staring at him in shock, anger, compassion and love. He gave them a sad smile but was distracted by someone shouting his name.

"_Harry! Look!_" Harry turned to the side and almost fainted when Teddy came running, dragging a sword behind himself.

"_Teddy!_" Harry flew up and ripped the sword away from the young boy.

"_What the, that's mine!_" Everyone, including Teddy, turned to stare at Orophin who had called out and swiftly walked up to them and took the sword from Harry. The younger elf then picked Teddy up, who started to squirm and held his hands out, shouting mine over and overand pointing at the sword.

"_Wow brother. You're getting old if a small elfling can grab your sword without you noticing…_" Orophin turned and glared at Rumil.

"_Says the elf who has __**never **__beaten this old elf in a sword-fight before._" Rumil's eyebrow twitched but otherwise he kept silent. Meanwhile Harry was scolding a pouting Teddy.

"_Teddy! What have I told you about sharp things? You know very well that those are no-no's!_" Teddy kept pouting but nodded and then gave Harry a hug, mumbling sorry. Harry sighed and returned the hug, missing Teddy's mischievous smile.

But Haldir, Orophin nor Rumil missed it and gave each other amused glances.

"_Well it's been a long day and some interesting events; shall I show you to your room Harry so you can rest?_" Celeborn had gotten up and drawn the attention to him and then held an arm out for Harry to take. The young man linked his arm with his grandfather's, while his other hand rested around Teddy who was sitting on his hip, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Galadriel had also gotten up and gave her grandson and great-grandson each a kiss on the cheek, Teddy giggling all the time and giving Galadriel a shy glance. Celeborn then led Harry away and Teddy waved goodbye over Harry's shoulder, which the other elves returned. When they were out of the room Galadriel collapsed in the couch and Haldir was quickly in front of her asking if she was okay.

"_Yes I'm fine, but my poor child. And my grandchild, the poor boy. Can you just imagine what he has had to experience? Oh, my poor baby._" Haldir tried, rather unsuccessfully, to comfort his queen while Orophin and Rumil looked on with sympathy in their eyes.

"_My queen (in elvish) I might sound harsh____when I say this but what is done is done. Now we have to give them love, and a good life. They are elves, they are immortal, and will stay with us for a long time from now on. You heard him; those bad people are dead so we don't have to worry of him being taken from us._"

Galadriel smiled while her tears kept on falling, but she furiously wiped them away and then stood up. "_You're right Haldir, bless your intelligence._" Haldir smiled smugly at that while Orophin and Rumil rolled their eyes.

"_I guess that I should tell the other elves about this so they won't ask any difficult questions. You three should rest, you've also had a long day._" The three males heard the dismissal in that voice and Haldir smiled when his normal Lady and Queen showed herself again. They bowed and left through the same door as Celeborn, Harry and Teddy had gone. Galadriel took out a napkin and quickly wiped her face off, took a couple of calming breaths to calm down and then made her way out to call together the council. They had some discussing to do.

…

"_Pretty!_" Harry smiled at Teddy's excitement and gently put the elfling down so the impatient child could explore the room.

"_That door to your left leads to a bathroom and behind the door to your right is a big closet. You have a balcony, with a high railing____so I know that Teddy won't be able to fall over by himself._" While Celeborn was explaining the designHarry was looking around the room in awe. It was spacious and simple, with an enormous bed to the left and a small round table to the right, surrounded by four chairs. The wall furthest away from them consistedof only windows, reaching from the floor up to the ceiling. Teddy was currently standing at the bed and tried, rather unsuccessfully, to climb onto it.Harry chuckled and helped the small boy up onto the big king sized bed and Teddy tried to jump around on it but Harry quickly stopped him. Celeborn smiled in amusement.

"_Well, I will leave you two for the evening. Someone will come and wake you up tomorrow. Sleep well._" Before he could close the door he heard feet shuffling towards him. He turned and was given a kiss on each cheek and light laughter from the two younger elves. Teddy waved while he said bye, and Harry gave a quiet goodnightbefore the door closed. Celeborn smiled and then turned and made his way towards the meeting room. He had a nagging feeling that his dearly beloved was calling to a meeting with the council right now.

"_Well champ, this is better than our last room right?_" Harry smiled down at Teddy and carried him to the bathroom. It was simple, with a sink and a bathtub and a toilet. In a corner lay a heap of firewood and Harry frowned at it. At a small window Harry could see a bucket attached to a rope. He frowned and walked up to the window. Down below he could see a small stream floating by.

_I guess it's a step back in the evolution. Oh well, some magic can help here. _Harry waved his hand and the sink was filled with water. He grinned in victory andwent back to the main room. He opened his rucksack and pulled out a small, green trunk and carried it with him back to the bathroom. He enlarged it and pulled out two toothbrushes and some baby-approvedtoothpaste. Teddy squirmed and turned; trying to avoid the brushing but Harry was used to it and gently brushed the toddler's teeth. He then changed his nappy and put him down on the floor, he had closed the door earlier so he wasn't afraid of him running of somewhere. He quickly brushed his teeth and used the toilet before opening the door. Teddy tumbled into the room and ran towards the bed. He stopped just at it and then turned towards Harry. The older elf helped him onto the bed and the child quickly slid under the covers, his hair the only thing sticking out. Harry smiled and pulled the covers away, revealing a giggling Teddy.

"_So, no story?_"

"_Story!_" Teddy insisted with a very determinedexpression.

Harry smiled and pulled out a book from the green trunk and then settled down next to Teddy who quickly cuddled up to his side.

"_There once was a…_"

…

Celeborn smiled in amusement at his irritated wife who was standing before the council, arms crossed and one finger tapping against her arm**. **The councilmember's were all staring at her in shock for a second before they all exploded.

"_Your grandson?!_"

"_An elfling?!"_

"_Is your grandson the father of the elfling?!"_

"_Have you lost your mind?! There hasn't been an elfling born since Calalith and Arwen!"_

Galadriel felt her eyebrow twitch and Celeborn took a couple of steps back, since he was used to his wife's temper.

"_Everyone please sit down. __**Now**__._"

All the elves quickly closed their mouths and sat down, each one of them sensing their queen's irritation.

"_Do you think that I'm a liar?_"

All the elves quickly shook their heads.

"_Do you think that I'm____crazy?_"

Again they shook their heads.

"_Well then, if so then I must be telling the truth right?_"

The members of the council all nodded their heads.

"_Well then. Right now I believe that the rumor about my grandson and his charge has spread through our city, but I want all of us to try and keep their lives a secret. If word got out that we harbor not only a young elf but an elfling other elves will travel here to see them. But they might also come here for an eventual courtship. Harry is a young elf, and a very handsome one at that._" Here several members rolled their eyes when their queen got a dreamy expression on her face.

"_And young Teddy will also be a sought after elf. As a young elfling some might want to take him so they can raise him as their own. Harry is a young elf that's been through a lot. If someone were to take Teddy away from him I don't know what he would do." _

"_Why is that my Lady?_" A brave member asked, getting approving looks from his colleagues. Galadriel then started to explain about Harry, Voldemort and his heritage. The longer she talked, the more determined the old elves looked. When she finished in tears one of the oldest members of the council, named Saedrim, stood up and all heads turned to him.

"_My Lady and Lord, we will all fight for you and your grandson. Nobody will take either of them from us. We will all stand by your side._" All the other members nodded fiercely and then they all stood up and bowed to their King and Queen.

Galadriel felt more tears fall and was thankful for her husband's arms coming to circle around her. She leaned into him and let herself relax as Celeborn tightened his grip on her.

Celeborn's eyes met with Haldir's and he smiled when he saw Haldir's unwavering gaze hold his. He knew that at least one of them would fight to death before he let any of the young elves be taken.

…

When Harry awoke it was to light shining in his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his eyes while he yawned and then looked down when he felt something shift next to him. He smiled when he saw Teddy lying next to him on his back, both arms thrown upwards and resting on a pillow while his head lay just under the pillow. He was drooling slightly and snoring, but Harry still thought that he was the most adorable boy he had ever seen.

A knock made him sit up, turn to the door and smile when he saw that it was his grandmother at the door. She gave him a gentle smile and walked up to the two on the bed. She sat down carefully on the side, reaching out a hand to run across Harry's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, making Galadriel smile. She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and then stood up.

"_We will soon have breakfast so why don't you wake your son up and get ready? I'll have someone wait outside your door and take you to the right room._" Harry nodded and then turned to Teddy while Galadriel smiled and walked out of the room.

"_Champ?_" Harry gently gave the small boy a shake, but the elfling stubbornly turned his back on Harry and snuggled deeper into the sheets. Harry smiled and leaned down and started to blow some air into Teddy's ear. The young boy giggled and started to wiggle around but eventually he turned towards Harry and gave him a beaming smile.

"_Hi._"

"_Hello and good morning little champ. Ready for a new day?_"

The boy smiled and gave a giggle while Harry only smiled and got out of bed. Teddy quickly crawled over to the edge and then held his arms out towards the older elf. Harry smiled and lifted Teddy up, chuckling when the boy snuggled closer to him. Harry walked over to the bathroom and gently sat Teddy down on the toilet while he quickly washed his face. He then helped Teddy "potty" and then they walked back to their room. Harry pulled out some simple clothes, a dark green sweater and dark slacks for him and a blue t-shirt and blue sweatpants for Teddy. They were plain but comfortable and Teddy had a tendency to get them dirty, especially with mud. Harry then lifted Teddy up again and opened the door out. An older elf was standing outside and smiled gently at him.

"_Um…_" The other elf smiled at his confused expression.

"_I am Saedrim young one, one of the council members and a good friend to your grandmother and grandfather._" Harry smiled and held his hand out which the elf gently took. Saedrim then linked his arm with Harry's and started to lead him through the corridor. They made some small talk about his mother and grandparents. When Harry asked about the history of Lothlórien Saedrim eagerly started to tell him about it. All too soon, in Harry's opinion, they stopped outside a big, double wooden door.

"_I would love to talk to you more often Harry, I find it refreshing with a new elf around._" Harry gave the older elf a gentle smile and nodded.

"_I would like that very much Saedrim. It's been fascinating to listen to you_"

The older elf smiled at him and then pushed one of the doors open, and then gently led Harry inside. They entered a big room containing only two long tables. At one end he could see his grandparents sitting and each long side was filled with elves. He waved shyly at them and most smiled back happily. Celeborn stood up and indicated for them to sit down on two free spots next to them, on the long side. Harry gave Saedrim a final goodbye and then made his way over towards his grandparents, walking past many elves. He then sat down and glanced downward towards Teddy who had been hiding his face in Harry's neck. He gently coaxed the small boy to look up and smiled in amusement when Teddy's eyes grew impossible big, which made him look like an owl, and chuckled when the boy noticed Galadriel. He squealed and started to squirm in Harry's arm, demanding to be put down. Harry chuckled, but obligated and sat Teddy on his feet, and he instantly made a beeline towards the pretty lady and started to climb into her lap. Galadriel seemed a little dazed when she helped the young elfling up and Teddy started to pet her hair, very content on his great-grandmother's lap while the others around the table smiled tenderly at the sight. Galadriel snap out of her chock and gave Teddy a gentle smile.

"_Have you slept well this night Teddy?_" The boy didn't answer, because he was busy petting her hair and instead held out a lock of hairand smiled up at her.

"_Pretty!_"

"_Why thank you Teddy, you are a true gentleman._" The boy giggled and clapped his hands but turned his attention to Harry, who had quietly called his name.

"_Come here Teddy, time to eat._" Teddy, with some help from Galadriel, climbed down from her lap and ran over to Harry who swiftly picked him up. Harry then turned the child around and together they started to pick out their breakfast. The other elves went back to their food and conversations were started. Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at their grandson and watched as he coaxed the child in his lap to try different kinds of foods. If Teddy spit it out Harry would move on to the next and if Teddy squealed in delight he would put some of it on their plate, making Teddy clap his hands in delight.

"_He is very good with that child._" Celeborn commented to his wife, who smiled in response.

"_Yes, he is a wonderful father, even though he's so young._" Galadriel took a hold of her gobletand drank some water while she watched other elves stare at Harry and Teddy.

_Seems like my grandson might become a popular elf. Teddy doesn't even seem to scare them, more like pulling them in more. After all, elflings are rare, and should have two parents while they grow up. Oh Harry will be a sought after elf. I can't wait until they start to court him!___She gave a quiet squeal, making Celeborn turn towards her in question, but she only smiled behind her cup.

Harry was startled when a hand nudged his. He looked up and met grey eyes and a smiling face.

"_Good morning Harry. I don't know if I properly introduced myself yesterday, but I am Haldir of Lórien, head guard and Commander of Lothlórien's army._" While he talked his hand had reached out and grasped Harry's, bringing it to his lips. He gave the hand a gentle kiss and smirked when Harry blushed. Teddy stared up at Haldir with big eyes and then laughed and grabbed Harry's other hand, giving it a sloppy kiss. Several elves that had been watching chuckled at the cute scene while Haldir smiled down at the elfling.

"_You're a very smart one, aren't you?_" Teddy beamed at the attention and squealed in delight, making both Harry and Haldir chuckle.

"_Yes, he is very much like his father thank god. I am not famous for being smart… I hope that he will not become like me._" Haldir smiled and gave a hum of agreement when he thought appropriate, just listening to Harry talk about Teddy. The dark haired elf's whole face lit up when he started to retell a story of Teddy, a birthday-cake and a camera. Haldir didn't understand half of it, but the flushed cheeks and smile Harry got from talking made the younger elf look breathtaking. He glanced over to the end were his Lady and Lordsat and almost flinched when he saw twin smirks. He felt a bead of sweat travel down his neck and gave a shudder.

"_Haldir, are you alright?_" Haldir looked up and saw Harry's concerned gaze rest on him. He smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"_I'm alright young one. Would you like to take a walk in the gardens? I believe that little Teddy seems a bit… restless._" Harry blinked and then looked down and almost groaned when he saw teddy playing with his food, using both hands and face to dive into the mush that he had proudly created. Several other elves snickered at the sight while Teddy laughed in pure delight.

"_It's been a long time since I last heard child laughter._" Galadriel turned towards the Saedrim that had spoken and smiled gently.

"_Yes, I believe Calalith____was the last one in this home._" Saedrim looked sadly at his Queen but then turned his attention to the young child that was currently trying to wipe his face in his father's chest, while said father tried desperately to hold the child away from him.

"_I have a feeling that this won't be the last one._" Galadriel stared at Saedrim in shock but then smiled and nodded.

"_I surely hope so._" Galadriel turned towards her grandson and tried to stifle a giggle when she saw him standing with Teddy in his arms, stretched out far from his body. His entire front was covered by some sort of… mush and he was scowling at a giggling Teddy while other elves watched on in amusement.

"_I guess that we will have to take that walk later Haldir, __**someone **__needs a bath._" At the word bath Teddy stopped giggling and instead started to shake his head and flapping his arms.

"_No! Play, play!_" Harry chuckled and pulled Teddy closer.

"_Sorry champ, if you make a mess you have to get cleaned. Say bye bye to granny and grandfather._" With that he gave a respective nod to the end of the table and smiled at the other elves seated before he started to walk towards the door, carrying a complaining and whimpering elflingwhile leavinga room full of amused elves.

Galadriel watched with fond eyes and then turned to her husband but she frowned when she saw that Celeborn's eyes were boring into Haldir, who was staring after Harry. She looked between the two and then smirked. She gently places a hand on Celeborn's knee, making him turn towards her.

"_Beloved, you can't play overprotective grandfather just yet." _She ignored his confused expression and instead kept on talking. "_Let some more elves get into this game before you do anything. If I know Haldir right he won't try anything until Harry has settled in and become comfortable. And if more elves join Haldir you can play with more than one elf. I promise that you'll get to play with them, even give them and Harry "the talk" so that you're really sure that they know what they are doing._"

Celeborn smirked at his wife and leaned in and gave her a quick, but loving kiss.

"_You are truly a genius my love. What would I do without you?_"

Galadriel smiled and leaned onto her husband.

"_You wouldn't be anything, only some spoiled prince living somewhere._"

Celeborn snorted but said nothing, making Galadriel smirk. She stood up and excused herself before she pulled Celeborn with her, the male-elf just smirking and giving the other elves an amused look.

AN: Slowly building up my story. I have to say that all the favorites, followings and reviews felt very good! When I went to check my mail I was surprised to see that I had 256 (!) messages from fanfiction. And that was two days after I posted it. Since then it's been more every day and I completely floored me! So thank you once again and I hope you liked this new chapter! If there's any errors or you find something confusing, just mail me or review so I can change!


	3. Orophin's test

Chapter 3

"_Harry no no!"_

Harry chuckled evilly while he held the squirming child an inch above the water.

"_No can do Champ, if you're dirty you have to take a bath, that's the rule._"

Teddy whined and squirmed but Harry lowered him slowly into the warm water. The water barely came up to Teddy's waist, with a fine layer of bubbles. When Teddy was sitting on the bottom of the tub he seemed to realize that how fun bathing was and started to splash at the bubbles while Harry leaned away to pull out some of the toys he had gathered from their cottage back homeand put them in the water. He tapped the duck with his finger and it shook its wings and gave a quack before it started to paddle around in the water. Teddy stopped splashing the water and his eyes followed the duck swimming around in the tub. He then gave something akin to a battle cry and jumped the poor duck. It gave a protesting quack as it was grabbed but Teddy only squealed and started to splash the poor bird in the water. Harry laughed and tapped some more figures. A small steamboat started to life; with smoke coming from one of the chimneys, and a six inch crocodile which quickly dived down under the water to evade Teddy's grabbing hands. He also put a small hippo into the water. It floated with just its head over the water and gave a lazy yawn before it started to slowly swim around. Teddy gave another pleased squeal and reached for the hippo. Harry sat at the side of the tub with his arms folded on the edge and his head on top of them. With a smile on his face he watched as Teddy entertained himself with his toys.

It gave him time to think about the hours that had passed since they arrived. He didn't think he of all people would be so lucky to land in the right place. Just the thought of having to search through a whole world for this place made him shudder. Yes he wanted to discover and explore, but not before finding his grandparents. He felt a piece of his red hair fall over his shoulder and quickly caught it. He would have to ask his grandmother about that since he had only seen elves with fair hair so far. He could only imagine how similar to his mother that he looked now.

"_Harry!"_ Harry startled and blinked his eyes before focusing on Teddy who was sitting and staring at him.

"_Yes Champ?"_

"_Cold_." Harry frowned and reached down to feel the water and was surprised to find it cooled down. He quickly grabbed a towel and hauled Teddy up, wrapping him in the fluffy towel.

Teddy happily snuggled closer to Harry while Harry dried him up. He walked out of the bathroom and sat Teddy down on the bed, still wrapped up in the towel. While Harry enlarged a trunk and started to rummage through it Teddy lay down and pulled the towel up to his chin. Harry turned around, with clothes in his hands, and smiled at the cute scene. He walked over to Teddy and held up two sweaters, one green and one red, and looked at him.

"_Well Champ, which one would you like to wear?"_ Teddy stared at Harry and then sat up. He quickly reached out towards the green sweater and gave Harry firm look. Harry sighed and then shook his head.

"_I swear that you spent too much time with Uncle Draco… Luckily we left before he could corrupt you much more."_ Teddy only squealed and held his arms up towards Harry so the sweater was quickly put on. The older elf then grabbed the black pants and slipped them on Teddy's legs. He put some socks and shoes on and then lifted Teddy up. He ran his hand through Teddy's wet hair and smiled when it stood out in every single direction. He started to run his hand over the hair to smooth it down but a knock on the door made Harry stop and he called for the person to come in.

…

Haldir heard Harry call and opened the door. He couldn't help the small, almost not there, smile that crept up on his face when he saw Harry stand there with Teddy in his arms.

"_You look very good with him."_ He complimented and Harry smiled. Haldir motioned with his hand for Harry to follow him and they started to walk outside. Teddy squirmed in Harry's arms, turning around to stare and point at all the different things they saw. Haldir smiled down at the young elf.

"_I'd forgotten how curious young children could be."_

"_It's really been a long time since you've had kids around. How come?"_ Haldir sighed and Harry could suddenly see how old the other elf really was.

"_Being practically immortal is both a blessing and a curse. You can live for thousands of years with your family and your beloved, but it comes with a price. Since we live so long we would have overpopulated this world a long time ago. If we did, humans and other creatures would start to fear us. Your grandmother once saw in her mirror how mankind a long, long time ago turned against us because we were starting to outnumber them. They started to hunt us down, killing our mates and children. Then the wars came and none dared to give birth to any elflings. Now elflings are something rare and far in between the births." (1)_

Harry stared at him and then gently laid one of his hands on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Haldir smiled sadly and gave him a short nod.

"_At least Teddy will like all the attention. He loves to attract attention to himself._" Haldir chuckled when Teddy at the same time whined and pulled gently on Harry's hair to get some of that attention. Harry smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair, earning a lot of giggles.

"_Yes, I believe that young Teddy will be a very spoiled elfling._"

Harry laughed and nodded, smiling down at Teddy who was suddenly staring at an elf walking past them. He waved enthusiastically and the female waved back with a big smile on her face.

"_And if I ever want a babysitter I think that everyone here will fall over themselves to babysit this monster._" Harry nodded and smiled at the female, making her blush, and then turned towards Haldir. The older elf chuckled and nodded.

As they made their way outside Harry had to stop and stare in awe. Under the short time he had been here Harry hadn't had the time to explore their home, he hadn't even been out on the balcony. Now he stared in amazement at the big tree-houses that he could see up in the tree crowns. Some houses were lower down on the trunks, but they were still high up.

"_How did I not notice?"_

"_Notice what?"_

"_Notice that we stayed up in a tree."_

"_All our homes are not up in the trees, this tree here is usually were we let our guests stay so it's not connected to the other trees and you've stayed pretty low down. When nighttime falls you can't see our homes up there if we don't want you to see them. But soon you'll get your own home up there."_

Harry kept staring up in amazement while Haldir talked but then frowned.

"_Won't Teddy be in danger up there?"_

"_No, he'll be fine. Most homes are secure for children to live in. The dangerous part is climbing up and down but he is too young to do that by his own so he will be safe."_

Harry wasn't convinced but he didn't argue. He could always cast a sticking charm on Teddy when they climbed. Haldir started to walk while he enlightened Harry about Lothlórien and their ways of living. Harry was amazed by the enormous trees and all the green as far as the eye could see. The great river which provided them with water and fish and where the elves usually went to bath made his eyes widen. Teddy squirmed and as soon as he was let down toddled to the riverbank and flopped down. He then smacked his hand down in the water and giggled when water splashed up. Harry laughed and picked the elfling up, who protested wildly. Suddenly they heard a low growl and Haldir pulled his bow and an arrow out. When Haldir heard a giggle he turned around and saw Teddy patting at Harry's stomach while Harry only looked slightly embarrassed.

"_Guess we've been out for a while."_

Haldir chuckled and nodded, staring up at the sun.

"_Yes. We better find you some food before your grandmother strikes me down for making her grandson starve." _

Harry laughed and they made their way towards the trees again. At some time Orophin stepped out from a tree and joined them. Teddy squealed and reached his hands out towards the older elf who took the elfling in his arms, after getting a nod from Harry. Teddy squirmed and whined and tried to lean down, and Orophin frowned in confusion. When Haldir chuckled he looked up at his brother.

"_He wants your sword, dear brother, he seems rather attached to it."_ Orophin looked down and sure enough, Teddy was reaching down towards the hilt of his sword. He quickly raised the boy higher up and, much to Haldir's and Harry's amusement, lifted Teddy up until he could look the boy in the eyes.

"_No swords until you're at least thirty years old. You have to be longer than the sword to be able to swing it naturally." _Orophin smirked while Teddy pouted.

"_Now!_" Orophin reared back as Teddy shouted out his demand, and then frowned at the child who immediately frowned back. Harry started to laugh and quickly picked his elfling from the older elf's arms.

"_I'm sorry Orophin, I'm afraid he's rather spoiled._"

"_And I think he will continue being spoilt._" Orophin chuckled at Haldir's comment, while Harry glared at him. Then something hit Harry and he turned towards Orophin.

"_Why did you say that he would have to wait until he's thirty? How old is that in human years?_"

"_Well it depends, usually when we turn fifty we start our physical puberty and we also reaches our adult height. Elves ages slower in terms of our bodies, but our minds develop quickly. By our first year we can speak almost accurate and walk. Young elves always seem much older than they really are. But our bodies grow much slower than humans do, so by Teddy's thirtieth birthday, he will look like an eight or nine year old human boy would._"

Harry stared in amazement at Orophin and then down at Teddy.

"_So then, how old is he in our terms?_"

Both Haldir and Orophin got a thoughtful look on their face.

"_I would say that since he's not really accurate in his speech but can walk rather well I would guess somewhere between zero and one year old. And as you told us before, he was not an elf to begin with, so that might affect him. I think you can see his blood adoption as an awakening of his elf. That would make him no more than a couple of months old. When he's one he will be able to speak accurate and walk and run._"

Harry nodded to show that he had heard Orophin's explanation and the rest of the walk were spent in comfortable silence. Harry was once again amazed by his new home, staring up at the trees while Haldir and Orophin smiled in amusement. When they had gotten deeper into the city they heard a voice calling for them, making them turn to their left. Harry smiled when he recognized his grandfather.

"_Hello grandfather, joining us for lunch?_"

"_Don't mind if I do, I have to make sure that you and the little one eat since you are far too skinny for my and Galadriel's liking." _Haldir snorted quietly but Orophin laughed loudly, making Harry glare at him.

"_Well you are on the thin side._" Harry turned his glare towards Haldir who had been the one to comment.

"_Well sorry, but not all elves have to be all big and clumsy like you guys._" Both Haldir and Orophin frowned at that.

"_I assure you young one, that in a fight my big and clumsy body would beat your tiny one every time._" Harry smirked at Orophin's comment and leaned a little closer to the older elf.

"_You sure of that? Want to prove that theory?_" Orophin smirked, but Celeborn was frowning in the background. He opened his mouth to fend of this sure to be fight but a hand on his shoulder made him turn to the side, seeing Haldir shake his head.

"_I know how you feel My Lord, but this could be a good chance to see how good he is at fighting. I think that you'll be surprised by his skills._" Celeborn got a thoughtful look on his face and then slowly nodded.

"_I guess you're right Haldir, but I don't have to like it._" Haldir chuckled and nodded.

"_Yes My Lord._"

Meanwhile Harry and Orophin had worked out the terms of their fight.

"_So if you win you want my sword? Why?_"

"_I think it will be a good present for Teddy when he gets older._" Orophin frowned in thought and then smirked.

"_Then if I win you'll be my slave for an entire day._" Celeborn coughed loudly at that and Orophin turned towards his lord.

"_Don't worry My Lord, it will be very innocent, maybe a backrub and cutting my meat for me at dinner._" Harry, Haldir and Celeborn stared at Orophin in disbelief but then Harry snorted and nodded.

"_We have a deal._"

"_Galadriel won't like this._" Stated Celeborn desperately, to which Haldir had to bite his lip to not chuckle.

"_Well My Lady isn't here right now._" Orophin stated smugly.

"_No, but she is walking towards us._"

Orophin spun around and paled slightly when he realized that Celeborn was in fact right. Galadriel was walking towards them briskly, looking not too pleased.

"_Beloved what are you doing here?_" Celeborn met his wife with open arms but she stopped, crossed her arms over her chest and stared.

"_Celeborn._" The male winced when he heard his name and his arms fell.

"_Did I not tell you to find and bring Harry and Teddy to lunch?_"

"_Yes you did beloved._"

"_So why is it that I have to wait for you? Everyone else is already sitting down, waiting for you._"

Celeborn cleared his throat and glared at Haldir who was smirking at him. But he quickly lost his smirk when he noticed that Galadriel was staring at him. Harry chuckled into Teddy's hair and then walked up to his grandmother.

"_Grandmother, it was my fault. Haldir showed me around Lothlórien and the day just flew away._" Galadriel gave Harry a smile and linked her arm with his and started to drag him towards the dinner. The three other elves slowly followed, two glaring at each other while Orophin smirked.

...

"_Harry! Come boy, sit over here._" Harry smiled at Saedrim and gracefully sat down. He glanced at the end of the table where his grandparents and Teddy were sitting. Harry had handed Teddy to Galadriel who had immediately started cooing and gushing over the small child. Teddy giggled in delight and had refused to go back to Harry when they entered the dining room, and with a chuckle Harry left the toddler with his great grandparents. The elfling was sitting in his great grandmother's lap, munching on a boiled vegetable while Galadriel was running her hand through his hair and Celeborn was holding another vegetable out for the child.

"_Seems like your son is very popular._" Harry smiled and nodded, showing him that he agreed with Saedrim.

"_Yes, I'm worrying that he might become too spoiled when he grows older._" Saedrim chuckled and took a drink from his glass, enjoying the way his Lord and Lady was fussing over the young child.

"_Don't you worry boy. Yes he might be spoiled now, but put him into military training and he will not act all high and mighty._" Harry saw the sadistic glint in the elder's eyes.

"_Speaking from experience Saedrim?_"

"_I might have sent my son away yes, but it worked._" Harry chuckled and cast a glance to the head of the table. Teddy was munching on a piece of food while Galadriel and Celeborn were discussing something, their heads close together.

"_Well since he has fifty years or so left it's not something that I have to decide yet, luckily._" Saedrim smirked and agreed. Suddenly a hand landed on Harry's shoulder and the dark-haired elf looked up and met a grinning Orophin.

"_Be ready, I'll come and get you in a while. You might want to wear more comfortable clothing._" With that Orophin, followed by a smiling Rumil, left the room while Saedrim frowned at Harry.

"_Young one, what was that about? I haven't seen Orophin this excited since his last sparring with Legolas Greenleaf._"

"_It might be because I've promised him a match._" Saedrim choked on his drink while other elves nearby gasped in shock.

"_What? Bu-but Orophin is one of our greatest fighters, second only to Haldir._" Harry felt his smile slip from his face and then turned to glare at the door.

"_He tricked me into that fight; he just wants to humiliate me. Well, we'll see who's laughing afterwards._" With that Harry stood up, gave Saedrim a firm nod and walked up to his grandparents. They only had to see his expression to know that something was wrong. Harry held his arms out, and Galadriel handed the elfling over without protests.

"_Please excuse me grandmother, grandfather, I have a battle to prepare for._" With that said he turned and walked out with a giggling Teddy in his arms.

Celeborn sighed and places his head in one of his hands.

"_Celeborn._" Celeborn winced when he heard his wife's voice filled with suppressed anger.

"_Yes dear?_"

"_Why would our grandchild have to prepare for a battle?_"

"_Well dear, why don't you ask Orophin since he-_"

"_I asked you Celeborn, which means I want an answer from you._" Some of the elves sitting close to them started to snicker behind their hands while Celeborn only muttered a yes dear and started to tell her about earlier.

…

"_So then Champ, should we go for practical or flashy?_" Harry held up two shirts, one tight black t-shirt and a red one with long sleeves. He grinned when Teddy pointed at the black one, giggling and bouncing on the bed.

"_I like how you think Champ, practical clothes so I can crush him like a bug. I assume that you want the pants made of dragon skin that goes well with them? Or maybe the boots?_" Teddy squealed and giggled so Harry pulled those out too and quickly put the things on. He pulled out a belt and then then Godric Gryffindor's sword. The rubies glinted in the sunlight while he looked the sword over. After the last battle Hermione had walked up to him with the blooded sword, the sword Neville had pulled from the hat and had killed Nagini with, before losing his own life. Harry had taken the sword and since then it had stayed with him. He took the belt in one hand and conjured a sheath so he could fit the sword into it. He looked himself over and then turned towards Teddy.

"_So Champ, how do I look?_" Teddy gave something that sounded like a cheer to Harry and he chuckled as he picked the toddler up.

"_Now let's go kick some elf-ass. That man will be sorry for thinking that he can humiliate me like this._" Teddy squealed and hugged Harry around his neck. Harry only chuckled and cuddled the elfling closer. Opening his door he flinched when he saw his grandmother standing there with crossed arms and a frown on her face.

"_Hello grandmother._"

"_Don't you dare young man. Explain now. Celeborn's answer did not satisfy me._" Harry winced but then glared when he heard someone chuckle to his left. Saedrim and a couple of older looking elves were standing there. Some, like Saedrim, looked very amused while some were inspecting his clothes.

"_Well grandmother, Orophin and I had a slight disagreement and we decided to settle it in a battle._"

"_And did Orophin mention how good of a fighter he is?"_

"_No he did not, but don't worry grandmother. I will not fall easily." _Galadriel frowned but her unease lessened when he saw the mysterious smirk on her grandson's face. She walked forward and held her arms out for Teddy, who Harry handed over with a smile. Together they started to walk outside, followed by the older elves. Nobody spoke while they walked as Galadriel led the way. When they came outside they found Rumil standing there, waiting for them. He only smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes and motioned for them to follow him. He led them through the forest and stopped just as they walked into a meadow. The grass was short, coming barely above their ankles. Orophin was already there, grinning beside Haldir. As he saw Harry his grin turned slightly sadistic and he puffed his chest out. Harry saw Galadriel walk away with Teddy and the others elves that had been following them. He noticed that more elves had joined them, spreading out around the meadow.

_Seems like we're gathering a crowd. Good, then more people can laugh as I kick his ass._

Harry schooled his expression so on the outside he looked rather bored while Orophin almost vibrated on the spot, looking relatively excited.

"_Haldir will act as umpire. The rules are simple; the first one to bleed loses. Any other suggestions?_" Orophin pulled out his sword while he explained the fight.

Harry shook his head in negative and then widened his stance, holding one of his hands out. Orophin frowned.

"_Aren't you going to pull out your sword?_" He pointed to the sword he saw hanging on Harry's hip, but Harry shook his head and then leaned forward a bit.

"_This is how I fight. You never said that we had to fight only using swords._" Orophin nodded and grabbed his sword with both his hands, slowly inching towards Harry with cautiousness. Harry grinned and then made a come here movement with his hand. Orophin lowered his sword down towards the ground and then towards Harry. His sword sliced through air up towards the sky as Harry jumped backwards, evading the blade. Orophin quickly changed the course of his swing, making it descend downwards, while leaping at Harry. This time the dark-haired elf rolled to the left, barely avoiding the sword that smashed into the ground. Orophin jumped back while Harry rolled up on his feet. Harry then quietly whispered Reducto while pointing one finger at a rock nearby Orophin's feet. The rock exploded, which made Orophin look down, and Harry jumped. He pulled out the Gryffindor sword with his right hand and slashed Orophin over the chest. Or he would have, but thanks to years of war and fighting Orophin was able to jump back.

"_He's good._" Galadriel turned to Saedrim, whose gaze was fixed at Harry, following every movement.

"_Yes. But that rock… Did you feel it Saedrim?_" The male nodded as an answer to Galadriel's question and then finally turned to watch her.

"_I did. It felt familiar, but not quite. We will have to wait and see if he does it again._" Galadriel nodded. Over her lifetime she had seen many things and met many different species. Elves, humans, Uruk-hai, Orcs and Sorcerers to count a few. But while watching Harry she was conflicted. He was an elf but just before the stone exploded she felt a spike of something coming from her grandson. She had gotten the same feeling she had gotten from her first meeting with the Istari Gandalf.

Haldir was watching the fight attentively, studying how the two elves were moving around. While Orophin was indeed taller and bigger, Harry was faster and more fluent in his movements. It seemed as if he was floating above the grass, barely letting his feet touch the ground. Orophin was not going down without a fight though. His swings were powerful and Harry had to use both hands to guard against the strikes which made it harder for him to attack. Haldir could see that both elves had started to sweat, and he could hear their breathing picking up speed. He had to hide a small smile as Harry pushed forward, nicking Orophin in the shoulder, slicing through his clothes and cutting the skin. Haldir heard some elves gasp and caught his Lord's proud smile. Orophin jumped back and looked down at his shoulder, seeing the blood oozing out. His eyes met Harry's and they grinned.

A/N: Why do flamers always stay anonymous? Cowardly.

Just wanted to clear something up. I never claimed that this is a slash story, I can very well see Harry with an female elf too. But when I started to write this I realized that he was related to both Arwen and Galadriel, who are my two favorite females (and they will have big parts in this story) and I didn't want to change that since Arwen/Aragorn is also a favorite of mine and Galadriel is veery much older than Harry.

And people usually don't like OCs if it isn't an awesomely written story, and I don't think or dare hope for mine to be one of those so I'm not confident enough to write an OC that would have had such a big part of this story. And as I've only gotten slash suggestions like Haldir, Glorfindel and so on (since there aren't many female characters in the books/films I don't blame you suggesters, I can't think of many) it's leaning towards a slash-story. But it won't be a mpreg (sorry), Harry will "help" in another way.

But don't worry all, there will be some teasing and smexy stuff *hint*.

– I found this info on the internet, don't know if it's accurate, but let's say it is.


	4. Second strongest

Warnings: AU in several places, some things will be explained different from the HP/LotR-books and movies. I will proceed from the truth but then bend it a little. I hope that it will seem trustworthy. It's also a little shorter, and packed with much info, but that was necessary because of the plotline.

Disclaimer: I own only this plotline, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. (If I owned HP Severus would NEVER have died.)

A/N: Sorry for a much later chapter then I intended. New, stressful job and my computer crashed, so I have been very busy. Since I'm not really a tech-nerd I had to hand my precious over to an expert and it took a month to get it back…! Crazy! But now I'm back on track and writing as a maniac. Have already started on chapter five and it will be up MUCH quicker than this chapter. Again, sorry.

Chapter 4

Elves tried very hard to not let the disbelief show on their faces; others were unable to stop their expressions. When Saedrim started to clap his hands others quickly followed. Galadriel smiled gently at her suddenly bashful grandson who seemed uncomfortable with all the praise. Celeborn walked up to his grandson and gave his shoulder a firm clap.

Other elves started to walk forward, some stared in awe at the sword while other eagerly started to shout out demands of duels. But a gasp made them turn towards Orophin who was down on his knees, clutching his shoulder. Galadriel was already there and was gently ripping the shirt open and gasped when she saw the wound. Celeborn frowned and walked up to the two.

"What is wrong belov-" Celeborn's breath hitched as he stared at the gash who's edges had started to turn black. They watched as the black spread out from the wound out on the skin. Harry walked up to them and pulled out a bottle with a clear fluid in it. He opened it and carefully tipped it over. The elves surrounding the two stared in awe as a couple of drops fell from the bottle and landed on the wound, making it start to sew itself together. Soon only some smudges of blood were left and Harry gently wiped them away. He then turned towards the elves surrounding him. Haldir felt Harry's unease and quickly, but quietly, ushered most elves away, leaving only their Lord and Lady, Saedrim, Orophin and Rumil.

"My sword is very special. It was forged a long time ago by a Goblin King, but later came to belong to a great wizard named Godric Gryffindor. That man is a legend back where I come from. I used this sword fighting the Basilisk I told you about. I didn't see it for a few years until a dear friend of mine pulled it out and used it to kill the last Horcrux. The sword was given to me after the war and it has stayed with me since then. I learned that the Basilisk's deadly venom had been imbued by the sword and I knew that the only thing that can counter the venom is a Phoenix's tears."

Galadriel and Celeborn eyed the bottle with the clear liquid while Orophin and Rumil seemed lost in thought. It was Saedrim that asked the question on their minds.

"So those tears, what else can they heal?" Harry looked down at the bottle.

"Well I haven't tried it out that much, but it is said to heal even the most sever wounds, and even when the person is on the brink of death the tears can bring that person back, fully healed. So I guess it can cure pretty much everything."

"And that's all you've got?" Harry looked up at his grandmother and nodded.

"Yes, you see Phoenixes are a rare creature, I have met one and that was only because he stayed at the school I went too. Fawkes, as the Phoenix was named, disappeared when his master died, but after the last war he came back to me and gave me these tears as a parting gift before he disappeared. I don't know where he went, but I hope he is very happy."

Harry stared down at the bottle with a fond smile which got bigger when Teddy wobbled over to him. The elfling reached his hands up and Harry picked him up, pocketing the bottle first.

"I'm sorry I used the sword on you Orophin but it is what I'm most comfortable fighting with. And you deserved a little punishment for trying to trick me."

Harry glared at Orophin who was looking a little sheepish, while both Rumil and Haldir was smirking at his discomfort.

"Young one, may I take a closer look at that sword?" Harry looked up at his grandfather and handed Teddy over to his grandmother and then started to discuss the benefits and disadvantages of the sword with his grandfather. Galadriel smiled while her beloved talked with Harry. She glanced to the side and saw a few lingering elves, both males and females, and couldn't help but squeal in her head.

"Well Teddy, it looks like more elves are taking interest in your father. We'll have to keep an eye open for a good partner, okay?" Teddy grinned up at his great-grandmother and hugged her neck tightly.

"Grandmother?" Galadriel looked up and saw the other elves watching her. She smiled and walked up to her grandson and handed the elfling back to Harry. She then smirked at Orophin.

"Seems like you're only the third strongest elf living in Lothlórien now Orophin. Maybe you should ask Harry to teach you some new tricks?"

Orophin glared at his smirking brothers while Harry was chuckling into Teddy's hair. Saedrim stepped forward and smiled at the group.

"I believe that My Lady and I wanted to speak with young Harry here. The rest of you can perhaps take care of Teddy for a while?" Celeborn gladly took Teddy from Harry and walked away with the others, leaving Harry with Saedrim and his grandmother.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

"When you made that stone explode, what did you do?"

Harry frowned in thought but then smiled.

"I told you about magic the other day, right? Well, I used a spell to make the stone explode."

"But Gandalf had to use his staff every time he used a spell. Are you a powerful wizard?"

"I don't know, back home I suppose I was rather powerful. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort otherwise."

Galadriel and Saedrim shared a look and then turned towards the younger elf, and it was Saedrim that spoke first.

"Magical beings are not common here, especially elves, but there have been some exceptions, for example our Lady and also the Lord of Rivendell. Our Lady has her mirror, can foreseen the future and also she and the Lord Elrond can communicate telepathic with each other, something only Galadriel could do with her daughters before. There hasn't been any other born with the same ability. Lord Elrond, except a fantastic warrior, excels when it comes to healing and his knowledge is exceptional, no one else knows as much as he does. There's also Gandalf the White, he became very famous during the last war."

Harry listened and took in what the two older elves were saying.

"So this Gandalf, who is he?"

This time Galadriel opened her mouth to explain.

"He's an Istari, they are beings that resemble humans, but they have greater powers, both physical and mental, then humans."

"Istari?"

"Humans call them wizards, but they can also go by the name Istari."

"Oh then he's like me, before I got my elf heritage?"

"Yes, you could say that. You should ask your grandfather more about that, he knows more about magic and the meaning of being Istari."

Before they could speak more they heard a shriek and turned towards the other elves. They saw Teddy stumbling around with both Haldir and Rumil chasing after him. Celeborn and Orophin stood still, smiling and laughing as the two older elves ran after the elfling. Teddy laughed and then spotted Harry, quickly changing his direction and running towards him. Harry smiled and squatted, reaching his arms out for the elfling. Teddy happily tumbled into the arms, laughing loudly. The other older elves smiled fondly at the scene while Harry stood up and better sat Teddy on his hip. Celeborn cleared his throat, gaining all the elves attention.

"Well then, shall we retreat to beloved's garden for the rest of the day?" Then with some teasing in his voice, he addressed Haldir. "Haldir, you and Rumil can play with Teddy there; it's not so muddy so you two won't get dirty while playing on the ground." Haldir and Rumil gave their Lord a fuming glance but Harry could see Haldir's lips twitch. Together they made their way to Galadriel's garden which was in full bloom . The elves sat down at a table and Harry let Teddy down as the elfling was squirming in his arms. Teddy immediately started to tumble around, staring at all the different flowers while Galadriel followed him around.

"Grandfather, can you tell me about magical beings?"

Celeborn tore his gaze away from his wife and great grandchild and turned towards his grandson.

"Magical beings, if you mean Istari or wizards, they are some of the strongest beings living here. What do you wish to know young one?"

"Earlier Saedrim and grandmother were surprised that I didn't use a staff to perform magic. They said that I had to be very powerful wizard, but I feel like there is a big difference between my magic and the Istari that lives here. What is their history, where did they come from?"

Celeborn frowned in thought and stared out over the garden. He was quiet for a couple of minutes but then began to speak.

"Wizards have existed for a long time, walking on this earth. They came from Valar, five very powerful wizards. They were called Heren Istarion, Order of Wizards. There are more wizards walking this earth, but none as powerful as the five from Valar. Gandalf was one of them, called Gandalf the Grey. Another of them, now known as Saruman, betrayed the other wizards and together with Sauron became a dark force that we fought against for many years. Elves, dwarfs, humans and even Hobbits fought together and just a few months ago we finally defeated the dark, ending a very long war."

"Who was this Sauron?"

"Sauron was originally a Maia, a spirit descended here to Arda to help Valar shape our world, who was corrupted by a dark Lord named Morgoth. After the first war a couple of thousand years ago he disappeared but then after 500 years he came back and started to corrupt both dwarf, man and elf. My beloved did everything in her power to stop him, but many elves followed him, refusing to listen to her. Sauron made the elves forge the Rings of power and in secret forged a ring, the One Ring, to control them. But the elves sensed his treachery and hid their rings. A new war broke out and in it, the One Ring disappeared and a restless peace settled over Arda. But Sauron and Saruman never stopped searching for the Ring. They began to build up an army of foul creatures called Orcs and Uruk hai. Later the hobbit Frodo decided to take the ring to Mordor and Mount Doom, the only place where the Ring could be destroyed. A band of nine was formed, called The Fellowship of the Ring and they set out for Mordor. A lot happened but finally the Ring was destroyed. Many lives were lost over the very long time, but we finally have peace."

Harry sat stunned as Celeborn finished the story. Haldir and his brothers sat with them, all three wearing serious expressions. Harry tried to process everything that his grandfather had said, but he felt rather overwhelmed. He startled when Celeborn started talking again.

"I believe that you are very different from our wizards. You don't need a staff and you are an elf. You are the first elf being able to do this type of magic. Unfortunately Sauron was a wizard corrupted by darkness and he has made many species on Arda fear the magical beings. Even if Gandalf fought on our side there was still people that were suspicious of him, fearing him. I am afraid that people will fear you too young one, but not elves. We have lived far too long to be that judgmental, what I fear is the humans reaction. I feel no darkness in you, in fact, you feel just as pure as Gandalf did. But just to be safe, be careful and only use magic when you need to."

Harry frowned but nodded, taking the information in. He would have to talk to his grandfather some more to see if they could distinguish the differences and similarities between him and the wizards of Arda.

"Hawry!" Harry turned towards the excited yell and smiled when he saw Teddy come running towards him, only stumbling a little on the way, with a big flower in his hand, the roots and soil still sticking to it. He proudly held it out for Harry to take which the older elf did with a smile.

"Thank you Teddy, it is a very beautiful flower." The elfling grinned up at Harry and then ran back to Galadriel who was sitting down at a flower bed. She smiled as the boy came back and she gently pointed another flower out that Teddy immediately ripped up. The elfling then ran back towards the others and held the flower out for Haldir who took it, ignoring his brothers snickering. Teddy stood by him, grinning up at the older elf. Just then an elf came around a hedge; her long, blonde hair swaying behind her. She smiled gently at them and bowed.

"My Lord, My lady, lunch is soon to be served. Lord Saedrim asked me to come and remind you since he believed that you would otherwise forget."

Harry snickered behind his hand as Galadriel and Celeborn both looked rather chastised. Celeborn coughed and then stood up, sending a quick glare to the three male, blond elves who tried very hard not to laugh at their lord and lady. They followed the female, who introduced herself as Thalanil, to the same dinner hall that they had eaten their breakfast at. Harry could almost swear that there were even more elves there now then earlier today, but he chose to ignore it and sat down next to his grandparents with Teddy in his lap. As soon as everyone was seated elves came in carrying trays of food. Harry looked the different trays over, taking bits and pieces of meat and vegetables. He held a steaming vegetable out for Teddy who eagerly put it in his mouth.

"He's not a fussy elfling."

Harry startled at the new voice and looked up to his left. He smiled at Rumil and nodded.

"No he's not, thank god. He usually eats what I offer, and I don't try and force him to eat what he doesn't like."

"Sounds logical. So after this, do you want to train together?" Rumil's eyes sparkled and he looked so excited that Harry could only nod.

"Great, it's been so long since we had someone else to train with. It gets pretty boring after only fighting your brothers for a hundred years or so. And since you defeated Orophin without breaking a sweat you will be a sought after elf to fight with."

Harry felt sheepish but also proud of the praise he was getting.

"Thank you, and to tell you the truth… I did sweat a little." Rumil laughed, gaining some of the closest elves attention.

"I don't think that I will be bored for a very long time with you here Harry."

Harry grinned back.

"And I think that I will enjoy my stay here Rumil, it is very entertaining."

After the lunch Harry handed Teddy to Galadriel and Celeborn before going with Rumil. Orophin and Haldir quickly followed the two elves to the training ground. The training ground was a big field with archery boards on one side. One the other was a rack with swords, spears and daggers, most made of wood. Harry noted that several patches in the meadow had been cleared of grass, flowers and weed. Rumil walked over to the rack and grabbed two swords and then walked over to a cleared patch. Harry walked over and grabbed the sword that was held out for him. He weighted it and swung it around to test how it felt in his hand.

"These grounds have been used for a very long time to train elves, both young and old." Harry turned towards Haldir that had spoken but then focused on Rumil who was swinging his sword lazily in his hand. Harry widened his feet, bent his knees and held his sword with both hands. Rumil grinned and copied Harry's stance. They both circled each other; cautious of what the other would do, waiting for the other to make a move. It was Harry that moved first. He took two quick steps forward and swung the sword with both hands, aiming for Rumil's left arm. Rumil quickly brought his sword up and blocked Harry and then quickly backed as Harry swung again. For a couple of minutes this continued with Rumil dodging and blocking Harry's attacks while Harry laid on the offense.

"He's very good for being so young, right Haldir?"

"Yes, but I believe it is also because he fights differently from us. But I can see that he has more to learn." Orophin didn't tear his eyes away from the fighting elves, but nodded to show that he understood what Haldir had just said.

"Yes, he leaves a lot of openings, but I do not know if that is intentional or not. When we fought and I tried to hit those openings he was quick to block me, so maybe his reflexes is so fast that he doesn't have to think about guarding?"

"Perhaps. I do not think that he received proficient training; I believe it is all instinct. Maybe someone trained him, but not someone with a lot of experiences themselves."

"No I trained by myself." Both Orophin and Haldir jumped and turned towards the two fighting elves. But the elves weren't fighting anymore. They were walking towards Haldir and Orophin and both were sweating and panting.

"While I was training myself to defeat Voldemort I trained both as a wizard and a muggle. I realized that many pureblood wizards were far behind muggles in the evolution, for example wizards were still writing with feathers quills and sent owls with letters while muggles used machines, sending messages to each other in seconds. Muggles also used cars, a vehicle that could transport passengers faster than any horse. A car can also take approximately five people in it, more than a horse could carry. So I trained myself with different weapons and started to train with swords. I never used it in the final battle, but it is a skill that's been with me since then."

"Then we will help you polish those skills." Harry smiled at Haldir as the older elf then proceeded to go through some basic moves and grips on the sword while Orophin and Rumil helped as sparring partners. Harry quickly realized that Haldir was a very sadistic trainer who enjoyed seeing those he trained in pain. He was quick to correct and wouldn't be satisfied until it was perfect. After two hours of training Harry was dripping with sweat, panting heavily. He was standing with his sword, this time facing Orophin. Orophin was also sweating and panting but not as much as Harry. Suddenly Orophin leaped forward, dragging his sword in a horizontal swing across Harry's chest, but the other elf stepped backwards. Orophin quickly changed the direction of his sword, trying to hit Harry in the shoulder. Harry swiftly jumped to the side, but lost his balance and fell. Orophin stared at him with a dumbfound expression but then laughed. He held a hand out for the red head who accepted it with a smile.

"Hawry!" Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Teddy coming towards him. The elfling was walking between his great-grandparents, each holding onto one of the elflings' hands. The last couple of steps they released him and let Teddy stumbled into Harry arms. The elfling giggled in delight and snuggled his face into Harry's cheek. His giggling soon stopped though and Teddy leaned away from his guardian, making a face.

"Hawry stink." Harry laughed and leaned away from the elfling.

"Yes I do champ. Let's take a bath?" The older elves smiled as Teddy pouted.

"No." Harry laughed and with a nod to the other elves started to walk towards the tree he and Teddy stayed in.

…

One enquië passed (one elven enquië, week, is the same as six human days) and Harry and Teddy slowly started to settle in. Harry's grandparents acted as guides, explaining their history and life in Lothlórien. Harry enjoyed his conversations with his grandfather, especially about his magical powers. After several discussions they had discovered several differences between Harry's magic and magic in Midgard. One of them being that most wizards in Midgard had to use tools, such as staffs, to channel their magic and to get maximal power in their spells. Harry had, after much struggle, learned to cast spells wandless. But it was quite simple spells that didn't need a lot of magic. Stronger ones, like Expelliarmus, demand more power and because of that a wand is needed. Harry had learned as a wizard grew older they would learn more and more spells wandless if they practiced.

As the day started to turn to evening Harry sat with his grandfather in a room, discussing the history of the elves, when Teddy came peaking inside. He grinned when he spotted two familiar faces and stumbled towards them. Harry gently picked him up when he reached them and Teddy made himself comfortable on the older elf's lap. Just seconds later Rumil and Orophin came rushing into the room. When they spotted the elfling they both gave sighs of relief. Celeborn chuckled and addressed the two at the door.

"Lost the little one again?"

"He is a slippery one my Lord. I believe that he will be famous for his stealth when he gets older." Harry and Celeborn chuckled at Rumil's comment, but they had to agree. Even if Teddy was only a toddler he had a tendency to suddenly sneak away from the elf that was watching him, including Harry.

"I believe that he missed his daddy." Orophin grinned as Harry glared at him. Celeborn chuckled and then gestured to the two unoccupied chairs next to them.

"Why don't you two sit down? We have enough biscuits for you too. I know how tiring looking after an elfling can be." Orophin and Rumil gratefully sat down and were soon engaged in the conversation about the elves history. Teddy was happily and contently munching on a cookie while he sat on Harry's lap. As soon as he was done Harry handed him another and he got big smile in return. As teddy was chewing on his treat Harry turned towards his grandfather.

"Grandfather, I know a lot about the history of elves from Lothlórien, but do other elves live here?" Celeborn blinked at the question and then started to explain.

"It is a very complicated history, but there are a couple of different elves. The most powerful elves living in Middle-earth are the "High Elves". But their numbers have been greatly diminished. I think that most, if not all, have sailed into the West. They are also called Noldor and beloved is of Noldor."

"Grandmother is?"

"Yes. I myself am a Sindar, a noble and loyal wood-elf. Legolas, the ruler of Mirkwood is also of Sindar. Then you have the Silvans, also known as the more common wood-elf. They exist in both Lothlórien and Mirkwood. Orophin, Rumil and Haldir are all Silvans."

"But we do not care of our origin; what matters, is that we are all elves." Harry turned towards the new voice and found his grandmother standing in the doorway. She walked forward as she spoke.

"We have, after this long war, learned to not let trivial things like different species part us. For a long time elves and dwarfs were sworn enemies but one elf and one very stubborn dwarf showed us that you can overcome hatred if you find something that you both share. That time it was the will to fight against Saruman and Sauron, to fight for peace."

Harry nodded to show that he understood while Celeborn chuckled.

"Yes that was a very stubborn dwarf, but I remember that elf. He was very willful too, especially when he was younger. It's not surprising that they got along so well." Orophin laughed and nodded.

"Yes, and their counting-game was very fascinating as well. Very unusual, but fascinating."

"Counting-game?"

"Yes, they always competed against each other so when they fought together they would compete to see who could kill most Orcs. So in a battle you could hear them screaming numbers between each other. The funny thing is that a human, a companion of theirs, would always win. He would state his number after the battle, and it was always fifty or more above their numbers. After that the elf and dwarf would backtrack their way through the battle and find the Orcs that had been slain by the human." Harry stared at Orophin and then turned towards his grandfather who was watching him with an amused expression. Harry hugged Teddy tight

"They are not coming close to Teddy until he is at least a thousand years old or so." The rest of the room laughed for several minutes.


	5. Celebration of new life

Disclaimer: I own only this plotline, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. (If I owned HP Severus would NEVER have died.)

Warnings: Some AU in this chapter. If you are a serious, knowledgeable LoTR-fan you'll notice, otherwise just enjoy. Some explanations on the bottom of the chapter. All spelling mistakes are mine, if you are interested in being a beta: pm me!

And also, enjoy!

Chapter 5

A couple of more weeks had pasted since Harry and Teddy had settled in Lothlórien. Both elves seemed to thrive in the forest. Harry had continued his training with Haldir and his brothers, and some other curious elves too, and Teddy took pleasure in all the attention he was getting from the older elves. But this peace that had settled over Lothlórien was to be broken.

"WHAT?!" Several elves jumped at the high voice and some winced when they recognized the voice. Harry was one odd elf with his temper. Many had witnessed how angry he could get and also how destructive…

…In a study some bit away…

"You heard me, we're having a celebration."

"A celebration of what?"

"Of new life."

"New life?" Harry stared at his grandmother in disbelief while said woman was smiling at him.

"Yes. It is to celebrate a coming of age or a new birth. Since we could not celebrate neither your or Teddy's birth we will have a celebration next week."

"And I have to attend?" Galadriel almost laughed as her grandson whined.

"Yes of course, it's your celebration."

Harry sighed and sat down, feeling defeated. He really didn't like it when attention was on him like that. He just knew that all the other elves would look at him and Teddy and they would talk. He stared down at Teddy who was playing on the floor with some toys given to him by Thalanil, Saedrim and other elves close to him. He really was spoiled. Harry sighed again but then smiled down gently at the elfling.

"Fine grandmother, you win. But if someone were to do something towards either Teddy or I we will leave. I won't risk Teddy."

Galadriel nodded.

"Of course. I will not let anything happen to you two. But there is one more thing."

Harry looked up and met his grandmother's hesitant eyes.

"What is it grandmother?"

"Celeborn and I talked and we were wondering what you think about you name. If…" She hesitated. "If you would be completely against changing your name? Or letting us find you a more… elven name? You can still keep Harry, and we will call you that, but I think it will rise to many questions on the celebration since it's not a common name for either man or dwarf. "

Harry nodded and smiled up at his grandmother.

"I would like that. Thank you, I trust you and my grandfather have already found a name?" He almost cackled when he saw a hint of red stain his grandmother's cheeks.

"Yes, but it is a name that we discussed before your mother was born. We didn't know if we were having a daughter or a son so we decided that if a bore a daughter her name would be Calalith and if we had a son we would name him Gaelin. And-"

"I like it. For Teddy?"

Galadriel gazed down at Harry and then beamed.

"Tethir, I think it sounds alike to Teddy, so that the transition won't be too hard for him."

Harry smiled and nodded, easily accepting their new names. It was something that he had been thinking about for some time. He had quickly realized that their names were so different from elven names. Most elves raised an eyebrow when he introduced himself and some sneered at the almost man name. He had been planning to speak with his grandparents but had been a bit embarrassed to ask them, thinking that they would have been offended. Since he had been living as a human for almost nineteen years he had no real knowledge of being an elf. They were so different from him, but most had accepted him with open arms, never denying him anything.

"It does. I think he will grow to like it too. So we should tell grandfather so he can help spread out our new names."

"Or we could gather them all together and tell the news. Since we are the Lord and Lady of this forest they will listen to us." Galadriel beamed and stood up, Harry following. He picked Teddy up and gave him a tight hug which the elfling happily returned.

"When will this celebration be taking place?"

"In one enquië. Don't worry, we will help you prepare."

"Prepare? For what?"

"Well, there's the dual, the feast, the dance… Several things that I'm not sure you have experienced. Therefore we will go through everything to make sure that there won't be any surprises." Harry slowly backed away from his grandmother as she started to list things and when she was done he did what every sane male would do. He ran. He ripped the door open and ran as fast as he could, his grandmother's voice floating after him.

"Harry? Where are you going?"

He ignored his grandmother and kept on running, with Teddy giggling in his arms. He skidded around a corner and saw his grandfather walking with Haldir. He slowed down and jogged up to them, breath coming in pants. Haldir raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Celeborn smiled and gave the elfling's hair a quick ruffle.

"So, from whom were you running?"

"Grandmother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. She told me about the celebration."

"Ah."

Nothing more was said as they kept on walking. Soon they found themselves outside and Harry enjoyed the sun warming his skin. He sat Teddy down and smiled when the boy started to tumble around. His grandfather sat down on a bench close by and Harry sat down next to him while Haldir followed Teddy around. They both chuckled when Teddy held out a hand full of weed to Haldir who gently took it from the elfling. Teddy squealed and started to dig in the ground; making weed, dirt and grass fly.

"You will have to give him a good bath after this."

"It is the same everyday grandfather; I am used to him liking dirt."

Celeborn smiled and nodded, watching his great-grandson play in the dirt.

"So what did my beloved have to tell about the celebration?"

"She was talking about dance, dual… I ran before she could continue."

Celeborn snorted but held his laughter in, but Harry still glared at him.

"I don't know if I want to participate in this."

"Do not fret young one, it is not as bad as you are thinking. It is a tradition and will include a formal feast and after that we will gather in one of our gardens where some will dance and others will most likely converse with each other. We do not often invite or visit the other elves so many will want to talk and get up to date with one another."

"And the dual?"

"Is also a tradition. We will decide our best three fighters and so will the others and before the feast we will have a tournament where elves will dual. There is no other prize but the glory of being the strongest elf out of all of us."

Harry's eyes lit up and he leaned closer towards Celeborn.

"And have you decided which three fighters that will fight for us?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Haldir, Orophin and… you."

"Huh?"

"After you defeated Orophin and beloved decided for the celebration many of the older elves demanded that you participate, since you are viewed as the second strongest elf living in Lothlórien. And that is just because none has seen you fight with Haldir."

Harry sat and stared at his grandfather and then turned towards Haldir. The older elf had squatted down next to Teddy and they were playing with some rocks. Or rather, Teddy was playing, handing and taking rocks from Haldir as he babbled.

"Haldir has always been good with elflings."

Harry turned to his grandfather and saw him staring at him. Harry felt his face heat up and turned away.

"I don't know if I even…"

"I understand. I think you will, if you already haven't, notice that us males outnumbers the females, so some males seek love and comfort from each other, rather than being alone. I wish for no elf to live alone. Before I met Galadriel I felt like a small piece of me was missing but when I met her and fell for her I felt complete."

Harry nodded and then turned to watch Haldir and Teddy again. As he watched them interact his mind started to wander. He had never really thought about his sexuality. Looking back he didn't have that many relationships to boast with. Cho and he had never had anything in common and she had mostly cried about Cedric. Ginny had been better, they had shared Quidditch and she belonged to the family that he saw as his own. He had at one time loved her, but they had drifted apart after he broke up with her. Ginny never could swallow what he had done and after the war she got together with a boy, a Ravenclaw she had shared classes with. Harry was happy for them and he even came to her wedding. He was certain that he was attracted to girls; he had after all… entertained himself with certain magazines and movies. But he had never been one to dismiss someone for being gay. Seamus had been out and proud so to speak during their school years and he could often be found in a hallway or a corner making out with a boy. Harry had once asked Seamus what it was like being kissed by a boy and Seamus had just smirked and snogged Harry silly.

"Harry?" His grandfather's voice broke Harry from his thoughts and he turned towards Celeborn again.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." Harry glared at his grandfather when he saw the smirk blossom up on Celeborn's face.

"Not like that grandfather."

"Not like what?" Both looked up and started to laugh. Haldir's face was smudged with mud and his hair was dissolved with straws of grass sticking to it. He glared at them but soon stopped when an equally dirty Teddy tugged on his hand, grinning up at him.

"Nothing Haldir. Why don't you let Harry bathe Teddy while you have one yourself?" Haldir slowly ran a hand through his hair and grimaced as he felt the dirt and grass sticking to it.

"Yes I think that is a good suggestion."

Haldir handed Teddy over and then made a quick exit. Harry chuckled and lifted Teddy up as he stood up. Teddy giggled and leaned in, giving Harry a kiss on the mouth. Harry paused but then smiled and then blew a raspberry on Teddy's cheek. The child shrieked in delight and then started to giggle again. Harry smiled and then said goodbye to his grandfather before walking towards his and Teddy's room.

…

After a quick bath Harry carried Teddy to the dinner room and sat down next to Saedrim who gave Teddy's cheek a light pinch. Teddy giggled and started to play with Saedrim's hand. The two older elves conversed as they ate, sometime entertaining and feeding Teddy.

"I heard that I have been chosen as one of the fighters for the celebration."

"Yes, it was a quick decision after we saw your fight. For a couple of years it has always been a finale between Haldir and Legolas, so we are hoping that you will surprise."

"How strong is Haldir?"

"Well.. For about seven hundred years he has been the strongest elf in Lothlórien. And that is only because our Lady decided to not participate in any fighting anymore. After all the wars she decided that she didn't want to fight more and since then Haldir has never been defeated by any of us."

Harry stared in disbelief.

"Grandmother was the strongest?"

"Oh yes, she was quite fearless and ruthless when she was younger. Few wanted to cross her path when we had a tournament. I think only Haldir and Celeborn have been able to challenge her. Celeborn is the only one to defeat her, which I personally think made her fall for him. And young Haldir impressed her so much that she took him under her wings and trained him."

Harry looked down the table towards his grandparents and tried to imagine them fighting but he really could not picture his gentle grandmother who had smothered him and Teddy since arrival could be a vicious warrior-queen. And Celeborn too, but he did seem like an old veteran, the way he glided through a room, always on alert but in a subtle way. You would never had noticed it if you weren't a warrior yourself.

"I can't really see it."

"I can understand that, but wait until someone really angers your grandmother. She might not participate in tournaments any longer, but she still practice and is as fearsome now as she was then. The same for Celeborn, but he is a lot harder to anger. He is what keeps our Lady calm and floated so to speak."

Harry nodded and watched as his grandfather reached over the table and grabbed a bowl. He then served his grandmother and she gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"How did they meet?"

"Your grandparents? Well, they met in Doriath, a realm in Beleriand. Beleriand lies in the northwestern parts of Middle-earth. There was a celebration there for a young elven prince, Dior I think his name was, so many elves gathered. The tournament was a grand one, to be remembered for many years. Your grandmother defeated her competition one by one easily while Celeborn did the same. They met in the finale and it lasted for seven hours until finally your grandfather successfully nicked her thigh. After that Galadriel started to seek Celeborn out, demanding duals. Celeborn agreed and every time he won he insisted for her to accompany her for a day. They could be seen walking in the gardens or taking a ride together. Soon they had fallen for each other and joined together and started to rule over Lothlórien."*

Harry smiled, he could really see that. He had just been here for a short time but he had observed that demanding nature in her and Celeborn's quiet but firm nature. What Celeborn wanted to be done happened, one way or another.

"And I can see that you have inherited that fighting spirit from both your grandparents." Harry looked back to Saedrim and smiled.

"Yes, my mother was a great dualist, one of the best, during her school years." Saedrim smiled and handled Teddy a vegetable.

"She wasn't with us for a long time but she really made you smile, like young Teddy here. She had this energy that made you realize that she would grow up to be strong. And she was so beautiful with her red hair and green eyes."

"Did my mom have red hair?"

"Yes, like yours. It is easy to see your resemblance, I am sure you would have looked like twins had she also been here."

"But every elf I have met here have blond hair. How come my mother was so different?"

"No one really knows. The Lord and Lady believed that it was because of some blood from a wood-elf back in your family. Others said it was because your mother was so powerful."**

Harry nodded in understanding but made a mental note to investigate this further.

"But I am happy that she got to live and birth a son. She must have loved you very much."

"She did. Her love for me protected me many times. I love her too, even though I don't really remember her. I value every single story my parent's friends and old professors told me about them. To hear them speak of them with so much love and respect makes me happy. They were good people, and loyal to each other. Though my dad had to fight to get her."

"Oh? Tell me about it." So Harry did. Elves started to leave after they had eaten but Harry and Saedrim sat for a long time with Harry telling him stories of his parents. At some point Galadriel and Celeborn joined them and listened to Harry speak. When an elf came inside to ask about tea they looked outside and saw the sun hanging low on the sky. They walked outside to enjoy the last few hours of sunshine outside. They sat down in a small garden, yarded with bushes so Teddy could not sneak away. Harry sat him down, but Teddy just sat down next to Harry and started to dig in the grass. Harry smiled down at the elfling. Galadriel then started to talk about the celebration.

"I hope that you won't feel overwhelmed Harry, but there are a lot of things to prepare and I think you have some things to learn. We only have a week so I will let Saedrim help since Celeborn and I will be busy preparing for the celebration." Harry could see Celeborn give a slight shudder and gave his grandfather a sympatric look.

"Thank you grandmother, I am sure that Saedrim will teach me everything I have to know." Harry looked over to Saedrim who smiled at him and nodded.

"Beloved, maybe I should help too-"

"Nonsense Celeborn, you will help me." Celeborn cringed but did not comment. Harry had to hold in his snickers but his grandfather's glare made him burst out laughing. Galadriel watched Harry with a confused expression, making Harry laugh even harder. After Harry had calmed down, which took a couple of minutes, Galadriel started to talk again.

"To make it easy for you and Teddy we will keep the celebration simple. We will start with the tournament and then proceed with a feast and after that retire to one of our gardens."

"That does sound pretty simple."

"What my beloved did not tell you is that before the tournament we will all gather and the two of you will be introduced. You will be getting blessings from the other elves, which can be for example gifts."

Harry gave his grandmother a look which made her blush and then turned to his grandfather.

"And then?"

"After that we will have a naming-ceremony, where your names will be blessed by all elves so that you will have a flourishing life." Harry grimaced but otherwise didn't say anything. Galadriel coughed and drew attention back to her.

"Thank you darling. After that we will have the tournament. After one champion has won we will celebrate with a grand feast with a buffet. We will let everyone eat in their pace and when you are done you will be escorted to the gardens where all the elves can mingle."

Harry, Saedrim and Celeborn nodded and then Saedrim stood up.

"I think that you have been thinking and planning this for a while My Lady. Leave young Harry to me and focus on the celebration with Celeborn. When it is time Harry will be ready." With that said Saedrim bid them goodnight since the sun had started to set between the trees and the light was slowly disappearing. Harry stayed with Harry and his grandparents and talked, even as the outside got darker and darker. When Teddy started to fall asleep where he still sat at Harry's feet the young elf stood up and gathered the elfling in his arms. He then bid his grandparents goodnight and left for his room.

AN: Sorry, busy life… working double shifts now during the summer to earn my keep. Live alone, have rent and bills to pay plus I have a dog to take care of and he is not cheap. Last week he sneaked into a cabinet and ate some chocolate, which wasn't very good for him so had to take him to the vet. But he is all better now! Promised yana5 (thanks for the pm) to update this earlier this week but.. Oh well, here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. A new chapter will be up in a couple of days, just gotta finish it good and edit.

*How Galadriel and Celeborn met – there are a couple of theories and the books say different things, so I went with one theory and gave it a little twist.

**Hint, you will get to know why Lily and Harry have a different look than the other elves from Lothlórien. Just be patient!


End file.
